


P.T Messes up.

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [5]
Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: But hay I’m not sick!, M/M, Slight Hurt no Comfort, got bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: P.T Barnum Messes up.That’s it really.





	P.T Messes up.

_“For me...”_

The crowd stood up and applauded at the lovely, Jenny Lind. 

P.T Barnum and Phillip Carlyle were watching from behind the curtain, their two toddlers with the other circus performers at one of the top balconies. 

“I will go see the kids, you go to the party without me” Phillip said, stepping away from His boyfriend after P.T nodded at him. 

* 

P.T went to go talk to Jenny Lind about performances and how he would ‘Gladly go on tour with her’ soon. 

“I would love to Mr. Barnum” Jenny Lind said, smiling at him. 

P.T returned the smile at her, then he heard a high pitched “Daddy!” Come from none other than his daughter, Rose May. Who was on Phillips right hip, Her twin brother Max on his left one. 

“Sorry about her, she is getting tired and this is how she acts” Phillip smiled at Jenny Lind apologeticly as Rose May made grabby hands at her older father who kindly took her in his arms and put her on his left shoulder. 

“So as I was saying-“ 

“Lettie!” 

P.T got inturupted by Rose May again, pointing at the door were Lettie and the others were entering through. 

“Oh hay guys!-“ This time Phillip got interrupted by P.T, who quickly putting Rose May on the floor, only for the 4 year old to grab onto his pant leg and follow him over to the door and to the others. 

“What are you guys doing here?” P.T said with slight anger, pulling Rose Mays hand off his leg, well trying to anyway. 

“Came here to party, what did you think?” Lettie replied, trying to get in but P.T blocking her. 

“Yeah well maybe we can party later Kay? Can’t have these people seeing you guys” P.T chuckles, closing the door in Letties face slowly. Enough time for Rose May to quickly run towards Anne and hide behind her  so P.T doesn’t see her. 

“Rude.” Rose may says, putting her fists on her sides once P.T had gone, some of the others look at her, some laughing at her, some looking confused at her, Lettie looking at the door as if someone kicked a puppy right infront of her face. 

“How did you get here munchkin?” W.D asks, Going on one knee infront of her, nipping at her cheek as she giggled. 

“That man is cruel.” Lettie says, looking over her shoulder and at Rose May. “I’m not sure if your the one who is like him” Lettie says before leaving the small corridor of the fancy building and back to the circus, the others following, including Rose May, who was holding both W.D’s hand and Anne’s, giggling when they both lifted her up off the ground. 

*

As P.T closed the door and turned around, he saw Phillip Looking at P.T with a death glare, Max’s head on his shoulder with his eyes closed, asleep. 

“Who may those people be?” Jenny Lind asked Phillip with a confused look.

”To P.T, no one important” Phillip Simply replied, walking up to P.T and pinching his arm “Why did you shut them out? They are our friends” Phillip said in an angry tone. 

“Ow! What was that for- Oh, you saw that? Well I can’t have Jenny seeing them” He said back, Looking down for a second then back up- 

Wait. 

He looked down again, not seeing Rose May. 

Fuck. 

“I can’t believe you would- where is Rose May?” Phillip looked down as well, his blue eyes widening in fear. “Where the fuck is our child, Phin?” Phillip said, waking up Max. 

“I’m here” Max said sleepily, rubbing his eyes “Where Roo?” The 4 year old boy looked around for his younger twin sister, growing panicked “Roo-Roo?” That was Max’s nickname for Rose May. 

“Excuse me, I saw a little girl go off with the freaks outside, she had light brown, curly hair with a pink shirt and light blue dungeries is that your daughter?” A lady asked them. It was their Daughter. Thank god someone found her- Wait, freaks? 

Lettie. 

And the others. 

Shit. 

P.T shouldve known that Rose May would go running towards Anne the second she saw the dark skinned woman. 

“Fuck, uh yes that is her, which way did they go?” P.T Asked, not caring that Max would hear him swear at that moment. 

“They went right, down the hallway and towards their freak show building.” The woman replied. 

“Okay thank you very much!” Phillip said, calling P.Ts friend Charity to look after Max for a while, telling her that Rose May had gone missing so it didn’t seem weird that he was passing his child to her. 

“Kay, come on Phillip let’s go!” 

*

”And that’s the reason your father pushed us out of the room” Lettie had explained the whole situation to Rose May, who hadn’t stop asking questions after questions, basically bouncing off the walls. 

“Well daddy is a meanie then!” Rose May said, as she yawned, but didn’t stop.

”Yep, that basically sums it up!” Charles said, watching the girl bounce around like she was made to do it, from his chair. 

They all were sitting in the center of the ring together, some on chairs, others on crates, some on the floor. But all thinking the same thing. 

P.T Barnum was a conman. He lied to them all. Saying they would be stars. Saying the people wouldn’t laugh. P.T Barnum was a Conman. And evil man. 

“Do you think Dada will be angry I left?” Rose May asked, going to sit on Anne’s lap, who was on the floor. 

“Probably” Anne said simply, kissing the crown of the 4 year olds head. “Go to sleep princess” 

Rose May slowly fell asleep in Anne’s arms, everyone else talking quitely.

That was until Barnum and Carlyle rushed into the circus building, P.T Shouting and Phillip shouting at him to stop shouting. 

* 

Rose May woke up to a lot of shouting. She looked up at Anne who was now standing up and looking at someone else, someone who Rose May couldn’t figure out. 

Anne looked down at the confused toddler. 

“Hay princess, go back to sleep okay? Everything’s is okay” Anne hushed her. 

The mysterious person came up to them slightly, taking Rose May out of Annes arms. 

“Hay May, it’s Dada, don’t run off like that okay? Me and daddy were scared” The mysterious person said. Oh. I was Phillip. That was good, as long as Daddy wasn’t there then- 

“Rose May Evelyn Barnum!” Nope there he was. 

Rose May looked up at P.T, and shyly waved at the angry man. 

He took the girl out of Phillips arms and placed her on the floor, kneeling in front of her. 

“How dare you leave without me knowing. You scared us half to death!” He shouted, Rose May looking down at the floor and kicking the sandy floor with her already scuffed up shoes. 

She wasn’t really a kid who cried at most things. She didnt really feel the need the cry at this moment. It was sort of her fault and she knew her daddy was just angry and would regret shouting after a while. So there was no need to cry. 

Phillip picked her up quickly, she buried her face into her dadas crook on his neck. “P.T stop shouting in her face, how about we just go home and talk. Not shout in each other’s faces.” Phillip left the circus with Rose May on his hip still. 

“Just go P.T” Lettie said, not looking at him. Nobody was looking at him at this point. 

P.T messed up. 

Badly. 

 


End file.
